V-Day mako and korra
by Makorra Salvatore
Summary: Valentine's day is coming up. I'm not good at summary's sorry
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own "The Legend of Korra" belongs to mike and Bryan **

**This is my first story ever. Please review**

One day before Valentine's Day. Mako and Bolin were at the store getting some presents for Korra and Asami. They both brought tiger lilies. Mako also got a stuffed polar bear dog animal. And Bolin got an old car artifact. The boys were just about to check out when they saw Korra and Asami heading they way. So Mako pushed Bolin and himself in to a bathroom. But little they knew Mako had pushed them in the women's bathroom. They were about to make a run for it, but Korra and Asami walked in…

Korra's P.O.V.

"So, what are you getting Bolin for V-Day? (I know stupid)" I asked

"Well, the first think is a watch, because he is sometimes late for our dates and I just a bit angry. Also a phone case with me and him." She answered.

Then out of nowhere there what a loud splash that came for one of the stalls so me being me I yelled "Who's there?" no reply so I yelled louder. I made a hand motion for Asami to follow me. Then I kicked the stall that made the splash. We were frozen in shock.

Mako's P.O.V.

Thank gosh we hidden the presents behind the toilet. But of course Bolin had to blow our cover by dropping his foot in the toilet. I was the one to break the silence "we can explain!"

"Then explain!" Korra and Asami yelled together we explain the girls what happened. After we finished Korra walked up to me I thought she was going to kiss me, I was way off she slapped me. Hard. Then of course she hugged me.

Korra's P.O.V.

Asami and I went to see if the coast was clear for Mako and Bolin to exist without being seen. When we were done checking out and were heading to our cars. Asami took me so I told her that I was going with Mako and Bolin went with Asami. When we went outside it was raining and freezing. I guess Mako notice I was shivering because he gave me his coat. "Thank you" I said

"Anything for my love." Mako answered. I smiled like an idiot. We just arrived at Mako's and Bolin's apartment Mako told me to stay in the car so he can get the presents inside. So I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see.

Mako's P.O.V.

After I hided the presents I went back to the car to see Korra in the same position she was in when I left. So I thought this would be the best time to scare her to death. So I set the car alarm go after. She jumped and hit the top of the car. I started laughing my butt off the after a while Korra join me. Then she slapped me that am the second time today! But I did deserve it. And I knew it. "Don't ever do that again" she said in between giggles. I love her laugh so much. I love her some much! After we both calmed down we headed inside.

Bolin's P.O.V.

"So what color is the watch your getting me?" I asked Asami. She gave me her death glare. "What? If Korra said something about mako's present she would be over it by now."

"I doubt that she is so stubborn" Asami argued

"Well yes but she is also laid back type of gale"

"Then let's just call her and ask her"

"Fine"

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

Mako's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Korra to come out of the bathroom so we can hang, talk, whatever. That's when I heard Korra's phone went off. It was Asami. So I answered it of course. "Hello?"

"Korra?" Asami asked

"No it's Mako; Korra is in the bathroom right now. But what do you need?"

"Well I really need Korra to answer this question for Bolin and me. And I bet you don't know the answer to it."

"Try me."

"Okay do you think that Korra would be mad at you if she said something about your present for v-day?"

"Well yes but she would get over it by tonight. Why?"

"Well Bolin thought that she wouldn't be mad at all and I just needed to prove him wrong" Asami said while laughing like she just proved someone wrong.

That's when Korra walked into the kitchen "what are you doing with my phone and who are you talking to?"

I jumped to the sound of her voice behind me. "Asami needed to ask you a question, but you were in the bathroom so I answered it for you." I answered shakily I hate being in trouble with Korra.

"Oh, what was the 'Question'?" Korra asked. I told her the question and the back story behind. And Korra agreed with my answer 'thank the sprits' I thought in my head. Then there was a knock at the door and Korra said she would get it. So I went back to talking to Asami. "So Asami what are your plans with Bolin tonight (btw: It's now v-day)?"

"Well I think I am taking him to that Water Tribe Restaurant" she answered "what about you and Korra?"

"Well I am making dinner at the house; it is going to be seaweed noodles and dumplings."

"Wait why don't you just came with me and Bolin, I mean they have the seaweed noodles and dumpling at the restaurant?"

"Um… I rather have it here."

"Why, is it because of money? Because if it is then I can pay for everything."

"No it's not because of money… I want to propose to Korra tonight."

"…WHAT!MAKO! That's the best idea you have ever had!" Asami yelled into the phone.

"AHHH! Asami you're going to pop my ear drums if you keep yelling!"

"Sorry, so did you crave the necklace, yourself because you know she won't say yes if you didn't do it yourself, and if that happens then you can't get marry, and if you can't get marry, then you won't have kids and if you don't have kids then I wouldn't have nieces and nephews then it would be the end of the world." Asami rambled on

"Asami chill I did crave the necklace by myself. And it's perfect. It a water tribe symbol and a fire nation symbol on it and I also got her an engagement ring so it's my culture and her culture."

"Too cute Mako just too cute."

"Thanks the only I am scared of is that I might say something stupid and her saying no." I confessed

"Mako if you don't ask her tonight. I will tell me and then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it. Your choice."

"Fine. Got to go get things ready for tonight." I said

"Okay good luck" she said

"Thanks bye"

"Bye." then I hung up.

I wonder where Korra is… when I got to the door I saw Korra signing something like for a package then I see small cardboard box she was holding. I walked back to the kitchen, to wait for Korra to finish that thing.

"Hey babe, why was Asami screaming on phone?"

"You heard that?"

"Ya, I guess when you're the avatar you have hearing as a bat." She giggled

"You should do that more often."I said with a smirk

"What?"She asked

"When you giggle or laugh it's like the whole world brightens."I said

"Your too cute" then she leaned in so did I. I love the feeling of her lips on mine. I can't wait to marry her.

"You need to go to my room and wait until I come and get you. Okay?"

"Will you come up and check on me every once in a while?" she asked

"Of course. I love you Korra." Then we kissed. I went to the kitchen and Korra climbed the latter to my room.

Now let get dinner ready

**I want to thank bunny and makorra2 for reviewing my story please keep reviewing please thank you again. I do not own "The Legend of Korra" **


	3. Chapter 3

Mako's P.O.V.

I just finished making dinner. I stared to set the table. I put the Tiger lilies in the middle of the table. Then the dumpling on the right of the flowers and the noodle to the left. In the middle of the flowers was the polar bear dog stuffed animal. Everything what perfect. I got dressed in the guest bathroom. I was wearing a white shirt with a deep sea blue tie to match her eyes with black pant and I black coat. I would wear my red scarf but Korra asked to wear because it would match her outfit perfectly. When I went upstairs to get Korra, I was about to barge into the room before I got a feel that I could knock. So I knock on the door and korra came to the door and opened it . she was wear to most gorgeousness thing in the whole world. It was a white long dress with my scraf draped around her neck. No make-up she is all nature. "…Wow your gorgeous…"

"Thank you and you your very handsome" Korra commented. I was blushing for now two reasons.

"Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Korra said well giggling when we got to the dining room table she gasped. "It's amazing, your amazing." Korra said.

"Thanks, so tonight we are having seaweed noodles and dumpling, your favorite."

"Oh my sprits you did all of this for me."

"Of course I would do anything you Korra" I said and thought in my head "It's now or never" I got on one knee and went to my coat pocket and pulled out the necklace box "Korra we have been together for three years now. I love you with all my heart. When I first meet you I thought you were just another fan girl. But once I realized you weren't that's when I stared to like you but I would never admit. But I wish I did admit to you earlier. I want to spend the rest of my life with you would you make me the luckiest man and become Mrs. Hat Trick?"

Korra's P.O.V.

"…And become Mrs. Hat Trick" I was speechless. I was trying to say yes but I wasn't coming out. Because I was tearing up. But I found away to get to words out."YES…..YES! yes I will marry you, Mako. I love you too."

Mako's P.O.V.

"Did she just say yes…YES SHE DID I AM GOING TO MARRY KORRA!" I said in my mind. Smiled and pick the necklace on her and we hugged kissed. "We should eat before the food gets cold." Then it popped in my mind that "I didn't tell tonraq, Sennna, katara, tenzin, and Bolin. They are going to kill me." "So your going to save me from your parents, Katara, Tenzin, and Bolin?"

"Yes of course, wait why Bolin?"

"Well he told me to tell him first before I asked you so ya I only told Asami."

"Oh ya I will save you." I smile "so soon I will be Mrs. Hat Trick?"

" I guess."

"ya I think if would be best to stay behind me when we tell my parents of at least when we tell my dad."

"I think that would be best."We both stared giggling.

"Oh Korra, I have a ring for you too. I wanted to do both our cultures" I pulled it out and gave it to her. The ring was a Diamond Nexus-Jackie-Engagement Ring.

"Oh Mako it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"No Korra, thank you for saying yes." She blushed so did I.

**(time skip to telling tenzin)**

Tenzin's P.O.V.

Ikki came running and shouting into my office."Korra and Mako are here to talk to you!" she shouted

"Thank you Ikki please bring them in." I said calmly

"Okay daddy." after a few minutes Mako and Korra walked into my office.

"Korra, Mako what are you doing here?"

"Well Tenzin, me and Mako are in engaged." Korra spoke

"WAIT WHAT! Mako did you finially grow a pair and ask!" Tenzin yelled.

Mako P.O.V.

"Um… I guess haha." I answered

"Tenzin be nice" korra said and put an arm around me well at least tried.

"But Mako did you ask Tonraq for his blessing?" tenzin asked

"OH CRAP!" I yelled

"Well Mako it was good knowing you." Tenzin said put a hand on my shoulder

"TENZIN!" yelled Korra

"Well I hope he doesn't kill me.

"Oh he wont. You have an amazing Avatar as you bodyguard." Korra said proudly.

"Ya I should be fine. I mean he wont hurt his daughter fiancé. Right?"I asked.

**There is chapter 3 please review and feel free give me ideas **

**I don't own "Legend of Korra"**

**Makorra Salvatore until next time I update please give me ideas**


End file.
